


A Little Morning Encouragement

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [55]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fluff, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bombrush didn't do his homework over the weekend and now needs to get it done on Monday.  Soundwave just sits back and enjoys the karma.





	

 

"Late night, Bombrush?"

 

Groaning, the poor man collapsed in his seat.  He thought he was going to have a good weekend.  He did have a good weekend.  It was wonderful weekend of fucking Soundwave's brains out all weekend.

 

Only Monday came and then there was an urgent email about him finishing something that had needed to be done... last Friday.  Or Saturday.  Or even Sunday.  But now it was Monday and Megatron needed this.  Today.  Now.

 

Bombrush just wanted to go home and go back to sleep while cuddling with Soundwave.  Who was looking far too smug with herself as she watched him whine at his desk from his doorway.

 

"Bad morning, Bombrush?"

 

"Why~?"

 

"You didn't double check yourself and now you have to get a whole weekend's worth and today's amount of work done in... oh, about six hours since you decided to come in late today."

 

Bombrush looked up at his lover.  "Help me?"

 

"You got yourself into this mess."

 

"Please?"

 

"I tried asking.  You're the one who told me, while you were burying your head between my thighs, that you had no obligations to worry about."

 

"Soundwave~" Primus, he was sounding like such a big baby.

 

"Oh hush you.  I know you, Bombrush.  If you just have a little determination, you'll get your work done before Megatron leaves for the day."

 

He was actually giving her puppy eyes.  Her own eyes rolled as she brought out the veinte size cup of Starbucks coffee from behind her back.  "I'm sure this will help you out."

 

"Thank you~" He took the cup from her and tried to sip at it before drawing back, gasping from the hot coffee.

 

"Oh, and one more thing."

 

Bombrush turned only to be accosted by a kiss.  A deep, sweet one as Soundwave chuckled at the look on his face.

 

"Be a good boy and get your work done and maybe I'll reward you tonight."

 

Soundwave smirked at the look on his face as she turned to return to her own office and papers to work on.  If there was one thing she knew about Bombrush, it was that he sometimes needed more than a little determination to get stuff done.

 

A little something like a promise of good things to come if he pushed himself hard enough.

 

But it would be a win-win for her either way.  He got the work done and he would be too tired tonight to do anything other than let her control the reins.  Or he didn't and he would have to do whatever she wanted to get a taste of her sweet, sweet pussy that night.

 

Either way, she was going to get what she wanted tonight.

 

END


End file.
